My Love
by not.a.famous.fangirl
Summary: Her mother had her at 17, her father left. She fell in love with the worng person. Got herself pregnant and had on echance to bring her lover back. Will she take it or wil she stay a widow.


I stood under the tree waiting for my lover to come. Next year I will be starting my 7th year at Hogwarts. I am so excited; being Head Girl isn't that exciting though. Except for the amazing showers. My muscles instantly relax every time I slip in the big tubs full of bubbles and sweet smelling soaps.

I look up at the starry night sky. Every star is one wish. One wish that might or might not be full filled. When I was in my first year at Hogwarts I wished for silly stuff like getting the highest grade in the exams or having a best friend. The best friend thing did come true but I got more than I bargained for. I got four new best friends and a boyfriend. A boyfriend who I can see out of the corner of my eye.

He seems to think I do not notice he's there because he keeps smirking and trying to cover his laughter. I got my sling shot out grabbed a stone near by and hit the rock which he is currently trying to hide behind. He jumped out his wand in his hand an alert expression on his face.

I just have to laugh my a little to dramatic boyfriend, Sirius Black. He screams even when it's just crickets chirping.

He came and pounced on me covering me in wet sloppy kisses and tickling me. I am not very ticklish except for my collarbone and I squirm a lot. And that is what I am currently doing. I am trying to get Sirius off me and moving like a little earth worm. He smirked at me and gave me a nice kiss on the cheek. He always smells nice like a combination of muggle spray and something that I can never get my finger on (don't think dirty).

I put on a fake frown that always tricks him no matter how many times I do it. "What's wrong babe?" he asked me. I sighed sadly, "Oh I just wanted to see you fall for the fake frown again, and by the way you totally did." I started laughing again and he looked serious for a while. He does this sometimes because I've taken the joke to far. I walked over to where he was against the tree. I plopped myself down next to him and layed my head on his lap.

He stroked my hair while I started falling asleep. I think he noticed that I am nodding off because he kissed me near the lips. You know like on the cheek but not at the lip at the same time. I kissed him on the lips softly. He kissed me back but this time he grabbed my bottom lip with his lips. I smiled when his lips left mine.

"I did not plan this," he started. Me being me I interrupted him, "There's love in the air today anyway, my brother was making out with his girlfriend and my parents left like always but on a little romance vacation." He nodded and kissed different parts of my neck. He mumbled something against my neck. "What? Repeat that," I told him. He pulled away from my neck, "I said what about love in the bed?" I jumped away from him, "Love in the what?"

"You heard me. Stop pretending," he said a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Hell yeah I heard you but why didn't you tell me before? It just sort of came out as a surprise. And I've been wanting you know do it too." Okay so the last part is true. When Sirius isn't looking I stare down at his pants. He shrugged and stood up. "So are we?" he asked. I nodded a little to fast by the way he smirked at me. "Jump," he said and stretched out his arms. I jumped and he carried me bridal style. I realized that I didn't know where we are going to do it or how are we going ot get there.

I lay my head against his chest hearing his heart beating rapidly. I close my eyes witing for us to get to where ever we need to get. I open my eyes. There's a motorcycle. And Sirius puts me down. "I passed my Muggle driving test and had Arthur fixed it for me to make it fly. Dang he is good for a 17 year old to do these kind of stuff."

I got into the little side and wited for Sirius to start the motorcycle. I closed my yes and my stomach swooped with excitement as the bike rose. It felt like riding a rollercoaster. Exciting and scary at the same time. I whooped with joy. Sirius laughed and his longish hair blew in the wind. "How great it would feel to have my hands in his hair while doing whatever my body wants," I thought.

Sirius stared at me while I day dreamed about what would happened in my first time. He had a smirk on his face. I looked over at him and he stretched out on of his hands. I took it and he squeezed it reassuringly. "Gale, are you sure?" He asked. I nodded confidently. He let go of my hand and he landed his bike. We were at my house. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "Well I wanted to be special so go get ready and do whatever you need to prepare for your first time." I nodded. I walked up the steps to my house. My brother was on the couch his girlfriend in her knickers and his shirt on the floor. "Aahhh my inocence! You guys weren't supposed to take it!" I shouted

My brother opened his eyes and he pulled away from Jessica. He growled at me but she gave me a warm smile. "It's okay," she said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going on a date with Sirius. Did he dump you," he said with a smirk I shook my head, "Change of plans and can I borrow her? Thanks." I grabbed her arm and dragged her to my room before he could response. "Umm... Sirius is waiting for me outside. We're going to do it. And I need sething to wear," I whispered. She squealed and held her hands to her face. She hugged me and I pulled away. "That's so exciting. I remember the first time with your brother. It-". She stopped talking as I made a face.

After looking at my body she put a silencing charm on the door. She motioned at my body with one hand. "What I-Oh I get it," I said. I took my t-shirt of and my pants, standing there with my undrewear and sports bra only. She gave me a look and waved her hand once more. I gave her a look of disbelief. But I listened to her anyway. My boobs aren't watermelons but they aren't baseballs either. She looked through my closets and drawer carefully picked a couple- I mean a lot of clothes. After many fails and head shakes I had an outfit.

"Where's the shirt?" I asked. "That's the sexy part of it." She said. I nodded. Tha lacy bra and matching underwear feel really comfortable comsidering they have lace. I went down the stairs and Sirius was sitting there with my brother uncomfortabley. I gave him a smile and he gave of his famous smirks.

We went outside. He literally ran to his bike but I just calmly walked. He let me sit behind him instead of the sidecar. I put my arms tightly around his waist and he started the bike. We ended up going to a nice hotel. I payed in muggle money, and he gave me 10 Galleons in return. We climbed up the stairs and walked in to the room. I put my bag down that had some candles, a lighter, and some extra clothes. I lit the candles and Sirius walks over to the edge of the bed.

*Warning this has sex content please don't hate me if it has stuff you don't like because I warned you. Also just skip to the next chapter (If I have updated yet) you won't miss anything except you know. Let us begin...

I close my eyes and guide myself to Sirius. I open them and he sits there emotionless. I sigh, "Are you sure?" He looks at me. He grabs my cheek in his hand and his lips find mines. I instantly grab him by his neck and he lays on the bed me on top. At an awkward angle. I chuckle and he groans then fixes himself. I grab his hair and deepen the kiss. I gasp for air after a couple of minutes.

He turns us around having him on top of me. He lightly touches my collarbone and I giggle. He kisses my neck and sucks softly on it. I gasp as he nibbles on it. He smiles against my neck and locates my sweet spot. He sucks on it and I give out an involuntary moan. He detaches his lips from my neck and fingers with the zipper on my hoodie. I gulp knowing that if he pulls down the zipper my boobs will be on display.

I pull him into a sweet longing kiss but he keeps his hand on my breast near the zipper. He pulls away. "Are you scared?," he asks. I nod. "Why?" "I feel embarrassed of my parts." I say sincerely. He nods and takes his shirt off. I see a couple of almost healed bruises. "I got abused by a couple of muggles." He explained. I touched them tenderly. He leaned toward me and kissed me.

He grabbed my zipper once more and pulled the zipper down. My boobs were there just there my bra isn't that protective to hide the size of them. I sat up and pulled my long hair out of its pony tail. It covered my back and I faced away from Sirius. "This is just great. You got cold feet." He said angrily. I shook my head. Still facing away from him I scooted closer from him. I put my hair away from back and his hand travels down my neck to my back.

He kisses the back of my neck and he lifts my bra off over my head. I kissed him he put his hand on my breast. I moaned as he squeezed my nipple. I pulled my lips away from him and put my hand against his thing. I felt throbbing. I undid his belt and pulled his trousers down. He kissed my breast. He then sucked on my nipple. Making me moan his name. He grabbed my breasts in his hands and he sort of massaged them. Playing with my nipples.

He pulled his boxers down and I saw a penis for the first time ever. He grabbed my hand and he lead me. It didn't feel any different then wrinkley skin. It hardened as I touched it. He put his hand on my underwear. I slid out of them noticing the dampness. He put his head between my legs and before I could protest his tounge licked it. Not like licking and ice cream but just softly. I gasped. "Sirius," I moaned. "Hm." "Don't stop," I whispered moaned. He licked my folds. His warm tounge licking up my juices. I grabbed him by the hair and put my legs across his back. He looked up and put his two fingers inside of me and rubbed in circles. I moaned. Like this is how characters in my muggle romance novels feel like.

I opened my legs wider and then he was inside of me. I felt a quick pain and then pleasure. I moaned and lifted my hips off the bed trying to push him in further. I grabbed his back and moaned his name."Sirius I-I love you," I said. "I love you too," he said in my ear. He pulled away from me and I looked at the clock, 1:26 am. I yawned and Sirius put his boxers on and I put my knickers back on leaving my bra off. We got under the covers and I pressed my bare chest against his chest. He put his hand around my waist and we snuggled together for the remainder of our awake time.


End file.
